


A Complaint

by spicyarnor



Category: Trails in the Sky, Trails of Cold Steel, 英雄伝説 閃の軌跡 | The Legend of Heroes: Sen no kiseki (Video Games), 英雄伝説VI 空の軌跡 | The Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyarnor/pseuds/spicyarnor
Summary: "Mueller, life is hard," Olivier sighed, falling backwards onto the couch.





	A Complaint

"Mueller, life is hard," Olivier sighed, falling backwards onto the couch, head landing beside the brunette's legs.

Mueller didn't look up from going over his reports, and turned a page. "What's her name this time?" he asked with a tone of resignation.

"His," Olivier corrected, pouting.

"Okay, what's his name then?" Mueller amended, clearly slightly pained but too used to this behavior to really care.

"Giliath Osborne," he said, and Mueller's papers nearly flew out of his hands, falling to the ground. "He is a vile, avaricious man giving my father terrible ideas, and we need to overthrow the Imperial government. But it's going to be so difficult," he complained with a sigh.

"Aidios, Olivier, that is _not_ how you should answer that question. I think I'm going to be sick."


End file.
